violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
St. Marcus Military Academy
5:00 AM. The reveille started playing as Sammy struggled to get up and stay in flow with the rigorous military-like flow. It was the summer, and he just wanted to go out biking with his friends. Instead, here he is doing drills at 6:00 AM. It was 1981. He was an only child living with his parents in Wilson, NC. They were in the upper-middle class, and they seemed to have a good life. Inside the private home, however, was where their abusive father shined. It was where he abused his mother and shunned his only son. One night, however, he took things too far. He grabbed the knife in the kitchen and started stabbing his wife. She later died on the kitchen floor. The neighbors called the cops, and he was arrested. Sammy will never forget seeing his mother’s dead corpse, lying in her pool of blood flowing from the stab wounds, all while paramedics tried desperately to save her life. Sammy was sent to live with his grandparents in Cascade, NH. It was a nice small town based in the Androscoggin River. His grandpa was an ex-army soldier and his grandma was an ex-army nurse. His father grew up in their strict regime where conservative American morals thrived and fun died, which is why he was a mean, short-tempered person. Sammy, who had mental issues following the incident, was not spared in the strict guidelines and boot camp-like exercises. If he messed up, he would be forced in a rigorous, extreme PT session that felt like it lasted for hours. Sammy didn’t like his grandparents to say the least, and would often times rebel against their strict lifestyle, leading to more severe punishment. One day, he had enough. During the PT session, he took off and fled to downtown, where he broke into a closed shop and stole $500 worth of food and items, taking the cart with him. He was found by the local sheriff and taken home. His grandparents, furious by his behavior, whipped him with a belt, burned most of his belongings, and shipped him to St. Marcus Military Academy. Just 12 miles west from West Point, NY, Mountainville was home mainly to St. Marcus, where troubled teens from the Northeast area were shipped to a military lifestyle similar to the United States Military Academy. Sammy’s case was not unfamiliar, and definitely not one of the worst. To the teaching officers, he was just another bad kid who needed to be put in his place, and that was going to happen by the end of the summer. After the drill, Sammy is shipped off to History class. While the rest of the class is willing to learn about the military and it’s generals and battles, Sammy was more interested in escaping and teaching his grandparents a lesson. He has an accomplice named Trevor. Trevor was from Boston, and he was shipped to St. Marcus after he was arrested for possession of cocaine. He grew up in a poor family, and he needed the drug for money to pay the bills. The judge made a deal to Trevor, and that if he spend 8 weeks in St. Marcus and graduated, then the charges will be cleared, and he would live a normal life. It was now 10:00 PM. It was time for the students to go to bed. However, Sammy and Trevor had other plans. They snuck out of their rooms and leaped out the window. They then broke into the weaponry shack and took some shotguns and pistols. After that, they then got to the fence, where they climbed over it, and successfully made it out. The fact that they made it out without getting caught was a shocker. The security here was tight. They weren’t professional spies either, so 2 troubled teens getting out was unheard of. But they got out, and now they have to make sure they stay unnoticed. They broke into a pickup truck and drove away. For the next few days, Sammy drove to Boston to drop off Trevor, and then drove back to Cascade. He was going to murder his grandparents for all the drills, PT, abuse, and lack of empathy they gave him. It was around 2:00 AM. They were both sleeping. Sammy went into their rooms. He grabbed the pistol and shotgun, and started shooting. Sammy lost count on how many bullets he unloaded on his grandparents, but there were so many, that by the time it was all over, they were long gone. Sammy laughed, as his revenge was finally finished. He would go out and live in the hidden woods, where he would never be found again. Or so he thought. A crash came through the window. 3 figures came and tackled Sammy, disarming him. He was then injected with something, and he passed out. When he woke up, Sammy was tied up. He was in a white room, with nothing but himself tied up to a wooden chair. Sammy started screaming for help, but there was none. He wasn’t sure if he was in a dream or not. Suddenly, a voice came. It said that what he did was the most disrespectful thing anyone has ever done in the academy. It confronted Sammy for escaping the premise and fleeing back to Cascade to murder his grandparents. It then stated that they already killed Trevor, and that he was next. Now, he was going to spend the rest of his life in St. Marcus, where he would be experimented on with drugs and tests by the science teachers. This stunned Sammy. He started crying, saying he was sorry and begged for mercy. But the voice just simply cut off, leaving Sammy alone once again. Then, 2 scientists came, carrying vaccines and tools. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta